It's Time
by Tenxtena
Summary: The transformation of Isabella Swan. An Edward and Bella oneshot.


They had decided on his room. She felt safest there, surrounded by her future family and the love of her existence. She sat silently on the wrought iron bed, still in the floor length bone dress she had worn for the entire day. The simple silhouette was accentuated with its thin straps and V-neck beading, the Swartski crystals tracing intricate patterns across Bella's chest. Her hair was still done, a large freesia pinned gracefully into her casual side bun; thin, wavy tresses that came loose from the clasp landed softly on her back. She leaned back, depending on her arms for support as she threw her head back.

Bella sighed, trying to name the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It defiantly wasn't fear, she knew that much. She had once been frightened of the physical pain of the transformation, but she had long gotten over that. She knew she had endured worse horrors than just pain; nothing could hurt her anymore, except if he left her again. As if on cue, he walked in, still wearing his crisp white shirt and tuxedo jacket. His tie was undone, hanging loosely around his neck. Bella marveled on how amazing Edward looked in black, because of the striking contrast of his skin. He walked until he was directly in front of her, then kneeled and sat on his side. He leaned forward and gently laid his head on her lap, eyes open, copper hair bristling against her dress. She placed her left hand on his neck and bent forward, kissing his temple with her warm lips. Edward was motionless, his arm draped above his head, closer to Bella's stomach. His left hand found Bella's right and there they sat, comforting each other. After a long stretch of time, Edward looked up and stared at Bella. Through the wall of glass on the opposite side of their bed, the pale glow of the moon shone through, making Edward more luminescent then ever. Bella's breathe caught in her throat; he was beyond beautiful. His melted topaz eyes never wavered off hers, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella. I-" He spoke with a whisper, his voice catching in the back of his throat. He couldn't say anymore, he couldn't think of anything that could justify it. Bella laughed quietly and brought both her hands to either side of Edward's face. She lifted it, relishing in the icy coolness of his skin. She looked down at him with a sad smile on her face.

"You what? Shouldn't I be the one worried? After all, this _is _my wedding night." Matching his stare, Bella slowly dropped her smile and continued to look in his eyes. She felt surreal, trying to comfort him at a time like this. Edward took a deep breath.

" Bella, what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking…? What _am _I thinking…I'm thinking about how much, to the brink of my existence, to the utmost capacity of my heart, I love you. I love you, Edward Cullen, and I am so happy to be Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm thinking… do you love me as much?"

He trembled at the question, as though it sent spasms of pain through his frame. He slowly rose his head, bearing the weight of her simple question on his eternal shoulders. Bringing his arms together, he took both her hands in his, cupping them softly within his frigid hands. He brought them to his face, and with his eyes closed he kissed her fingers. She breathed slowly, calming herself from the ecstatic beatings her heart was giving her chest. It was almost as if her heart knew what was to come, and gave a last ditch effort to thrive. Edward's eyes suddenly flew open, hearing her heart and looked directly at her.

"Bella.." he whispered softly, allowing her left arm to fall to her lap and grabbed the other with both his hands. "Bella.. _Bella.." _said Edward, rising to his knees and trailing his fingers to the crook of her elbow. He began making a small path of kisses up her ivory arm, sending shocks of cold up her spine.

" Bella, I will love you until we watch the twilight of the final day together." His voice was shaky, unable to state his claim with a strong voice. He reached the crease in her arm and began to nuzzle with his nose, breathing in deeply her scent. His entire body was vibrating slightly.

" Bella, I will love you until the new moon is brighter than our love, more brilliant than the reason you give me for living. I-" He heaved a great breath of air, and Bella closed her eyes and stayed strong for him; if she broke down, he wouldn't be able to function. With his trembling breath and voice, he continued his path up her arm and ended for the moment at her bare shoulder. He left tiny circles of kisses as he continued to speak.

" I will always love you. Like the moon covers the sun during an eclipse, you will, eternally, be the eclipse of my heart." His right hand was cupping her neck, but he had to stop. His body was being wracked with dry sobs; he waited until the anguish had subsided to a measurable level, and looked Bella is her eyes. A single tear escaped her eye, leaving a crystal trail down her cheek. She cried for him, his pain that she knew she was causing, but she cried _for_ Edward. He couldn't cry, so she showed him how.

Edward regained himself and kissed her tear, followed it back to her eyes and placed his lips first on one eyelid, then the other. Holding her face in his hands, he continued. Her hands found his forearms and locked on, draining his strength.

" Bella, until the dawn breaks after the end of time, I will love you, unconditionally, eternally, forever." Edward leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers. "Bella. _Bella." _

_He pressed his lips down, hard, on hers. He wasn't careful; he wanted to let her know everything he felt in a moment. A lifetime of emotions in a single, breathtaking moment. As he pulled away, Bella struggled for air and looked at her husband with teary eyes. She then gave him a weary smile and nodded once, as if to say "Its time." Edward looked at his beautiful bride, and finally accepted his future, his task. _

" _I will always love you." Edward whispered, and slowly pushed his venom coated fangs into the base of her neck. _


End file.
